


Keep Quiet

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, But the most I've had in a fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Office Setting, Pretty mild, secret tryst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: i'm almost done i swear (this makes no sense if you haven't just been reading these as i upload them but whatever)request from anonymous for  “quiet down - if you say another word, we’re so dead.”i'm not entirely sure of the line between explicit and mature, but this is relatively tame so i marked as mature. also this is the most explicit thing i've written and it didn't get a lot of attention so i wasn't sure if i would even post here but oh well have it anyways.





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm almost done i swear (this makes no sense if you haven't just been reading these as i upload them but whatever)
> 
> request from anonymous for “quiet down - if you say another word, we’re so dead.”
> 
> i'm not entirely sure of the line between explicit and mature, but this is relatively tame so i marked as mature. also this is the most explicit thing i've written and it didn't get a lot of attention so i wasn't sure if i would even post here but oh well have it anyways.

“Shut up,” Hux hissed through his teeth at Kylo, green eyes glaring up at the man.

He’d known this was stupid; it was the worst idea that Kylo had ever come up with–and he had come up with many in the time Hux knew him–and by far the worst he’d ever agreed to. They were not teenagers to sneak away at any opportunity, necking in any shadow or hideaway made available to them.

And yet, here they were, in some supply closet during an office party. Definitely not a great idea. They could be caught at any moment. Granted, the likelihood of someone needing something in the supply closet during a party was slim, but if the man before him didn’t stop moaning like a cheap whore, they would easily be found out.

Kylo only grinned down at him. A retort was evidently on his tongue as he opened his mouth but Hux once more wrapped his lips around Kylo’s cock, causing a strangled cry from the man instead of whatever banal words were to spill from him.

Fingers buried in his hair, or, as much as they could given the short strands. “Hux,” Kylo breathed out, his head thudding against the door behind him. Hux did his best to glare at him, but he was sure the effect was ruined with him on his knees and mouth too busy to frown.

“Hux please.”

He pulled off once more, glaring again. “Quiet! If you say another goddamned word, you’re dead,” he threatened, tightening his grip on Kylo’s hip, his other hand leaving teasing touches along his cock.

“Don’t you mean we’re dead?” Oh, how he couldn’t wait to wipe that smirk from the man’s lips.

“No. I mean you’re dead.” He then squeezed, pressure just short of being pleasurable. Kylo choked back a groan. A smirk formed on Hux’s lips. Perhaps this irritating coworker of his did know how to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [here](http://darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/darthkylorevan)


End file.
